La realidad es más extraña que la ficción
by Viko W
Summary: A Grell le parece reconocer a alguien supuestamente muerto. Pero eso, simplemente, no puede ser. ¿O sí?


**Disclaimer: **la serie de Kuroshitsuji es propiedad de Yana Toboso. Esto es de fans para fans sin fines de lucro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**La realidad es más extraña que la ficción**

Vamos, sencillamente tenía que ser una coincidencia. Miró su Death Note en aquella página de tanto, tanto tiempo atrás y verificó el nombre y alias. No había duda, aquel mocoso había fallecido tiempo atrás… había muerto dos veces. Aun así, miró de nuevo al jovencito rubio sentado en aquella cafetería. No tenía tiempo para estar desperdiciando en algo como eso, debía hacerse cargo del asesinato de una mujer en cosa de minutos y verificar si valía la pena o no impedir su deceso, pero… ¡pero es que aquel chiquillo era condenadamente parecido! Se mordió el labio sintiéndose contrariado, ¿qué debería hacer? La curiosidad le decía que bajara a investigar, la otra parte le gritaba que de no apresurarse Will se encargaría de suspenderlo por largo rato. Se mordió el pulgar y en contra de sus deseos, partió con premura.

Hizo un par de anotaciones luego de sesgar el alma de aquella pobre infeliz. Ronald se apareció poco después para recordarle la entrega de reportes. A Grell el papeleo no le hacía gracia, lo ponía de mal humor y por más que se esforzaba en terminarlo antes de la hora indicada el resultado siempre era el mismo. De algún modo u otro sucedía un imprevisto que requería de su completa atención, distrayéndolo de su objetivo. En el pasado dicha distracción solía ser Sebastian, pero desde hacía mucho tiempo le había perdido el rastro, como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado. Clavó su guadaña en el piso de madera parcialmente cubierto de sangre y Ronald se sentó en el marco de la ventana.

— Esto es taaan injusto—se quejó Ronald recargando el mentó sobre el manubrio de la podadora—. Hoy tenía una cita con una hermosa chica y aun debo encargarme de varios trabajos más. ¿No se supone que la noche es joven?

Sutcliff lo miró de reojo sin prestarle atención. Aún seguía pensando en aquel chiquillo. ¿Sería él? No era posible, no había forma de. Una vez que un alma era recogida y su juicio establecido, sólo había dos posibilidades. La reencarnación no existía. Él lo sabía bien, era un jodido Dios de la muerte.

Suspiró. Aun sabiendo cuan imposible era, la punzada de la duda continuaba allí. Ese _¿y si…?, _daba vueltas cual carrusel dentro de su pelirroja cabeza. Ronald había dejado de hablar y ahora lo miraba extrañado.

—¿Grell senpai?

—¿Recuerdas al conde ese, Phantomhive? —preguntó mientras Knox enarcaba una ceja.

—¿Phantomhive? —repitió confundido.

—Sí, ya sabes. El niño del parche—Ronald negó con la cabeza y Grell agregó exasperado—¡El mocoso con el que siempre estaba Sebas-chan!

—¡Oh~!... ¿a qué viene esa pregunta?

Grell dudó un instante y poco después se animó a continuar.

—¿Alguna vez has pensado en las reencarnaciones?

—¿Es una broma? —Knox se encogió de hombros, soltando una risita burlona—Senpai, usted y yo sabemos bien que eso no existe. ¿Por qué pregunta algo como eso?

—Hace poco vi a alguien que murió hace más de un siglo—soltó frotándose la barbilla con aire pensativo y luego chilló sujetándose la cabeza—¡¿Cómo puede ser posible?! ¡Y aun así…! ¡Y aun así no cabe duda que es él!

Fue una larga historia, una que Ronald no logró ubicar en su línea del tiempo. Él no había estado presente en los acontecimientos que Grell le describía con tanto ahínco, no sabía nada al respecto de un tal Claude Faustus, una sirvienta demonio y aquel niño de nombre Jim Macken. Sobre todo, Ronald no comprendía por qué su senpai estaba tan determinado a creer que aquel chico que había visto bebiendo café era ese difunto chico.

—No hay forma—sentenció ligeramente irritado el más joven—. Las almas de los humanos son enviadas o al cielo o al infierno. Una vez allí no hay vuelta atrás. Lo que dice no tiene sentido, además de ser completamente imposible. ¿Ha considerado la posibilidad de que sólo se trate de alguien muy parecido? —Ronald se puso de pie sobre el marco y se aferró de su guadaña—Será mejor que deje de pensar en ello. Ese tal James Mackin o bien debe estarse quemando en el averno o-

—¡Es Jim Macken! —corrigió molesto llevándose la motosierra al hombro—¡Deja de actuar como si fueras la gran cosa, niñato engreído!

—Senpai…

—¡Da igual! ¡Hombres que no saben escuchar a una dama de verdad no merecen estar en presencia de una!

Dicho eso último lo apartó de la ventana y salió por la misma. Ronald lo miró alejarse sin dejar de pensar en cuan insensato resultaba todo el asunto.

Le tomó alrededor de dos horas darse por vencido en aquella búsqueda sin sentido. Ronald tenía razón y él lo sabía. Después de todo, que alguien guardara parecido con otra persona no era una posibilidad nada descabellada. Se detuvo sobre una farola en medio de un parque en penumbras. Habría alrededor de unas diez prostitutas y más allá, en la orilla le pareció ver una sudadera purpura. Su vista se clavó de lleno en aquella figura. La cabellera rubia sobresalía a penas un poco bajo el gorro de invierno.

"…_O bien debe estarse quemando en el averno o…"_

Pero de verdad que era tan parecido que…

Si lo viese más de cerca acabaría con toda esa idiotez. Dio un salto hacia la siguiente farola y uno más, aterrizando justo entre un par de árboles situados tras la banca en la que se hallaba el chico. Ver su espalda no resolvía nada, de modo que la única solución sería situarse justo frente a él. Grell torció la boca al detallar en su guadaña. Sería un problema aparecerse con ella y que el niño comenzara a dar de gritos.

—¿Quién está ahí?

Dio un respingo al verse descubierto e instintivamente se colocó tras el árbol más cercano.

—Ah…

¿"_Ah"_? Grell asomó la cabeza casi de inmediato. ¿Qué clase de expresión era aquella? Tan pronto como sus ojos visualizaron al chico, el asombro se apropió de él. La voz de Ronald argumentándole se convirtió en un eco distorsionado. Sutcliff dio unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante, bañándose en la moribunda luz de las farolas. La hoja dentada de la motosierra resplandeció breve e intensamente, como si saludase.

—Debe ser una pésima broma—dijo mostrando una sonrisa filosa.

—¿Broma? —murmuró mirándolo con precaución.

Grell amplió la sonrisa, meciendo distraídamente su guadaña carmín.

—Sólo eres muy parecido. Eso debe ser… no. Eso es.

El rubio lo miró desconcertado y retrocedió con cautela, alternando la vista entre él y la siniestra motosierra. Aquella acción le brindó cierto alivio a Grell; El chiquillo le temía y eso al shinigami de rojo le calmó los nervios.

—Oh, bueno—expresó cerrando los ojos con tono coqueto—. Parece ser que sólo perdí mi tiempo en una ridiculez. Muuuy mal.

Pronto oyó pisadas alejándose a toda prisa y al echar un vistazo, vio al chico cruzar la calle. Habría soltado una risa de no ser porque justo antes de hacerlo, el rubio volteó a verlo para dedicarle una maliciosa sonrisa. La expresión se le descompuso y antes de darse cuenta estaba corriendo tras él.

¡Imposible!, formuló antes de dar un salto y cerrarle el paso.

"A no ser que-"

Se vio interrumpido al esquivar dos amenazas y de un salto se alejó varios metros utilizando la hoja de su sierra como escudo. Había estado tan concentrado en el chico que no había notado aquella presencia tan peculiar e inconfundible. Dos dagas brillaban incrustadas en el pavimento.

—Sin duda era imposible. Los muertos sencillamente se quedan muertos—Grell esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha—. Tu alma no fue procesada, ¿cierto?

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Asustado de verme, pelirroja?

—¡Ja! ¡Qué mocoso tan insolente!

Alois comenzó a reír. Entonces la vio, la dueña de aquella presencia que le había atacado a manera de advertencia. Sutcliff entrecerró los ojos, irritado.

—Ah~, de modo que se trataba de ti. Hmm—hizo un puchero con la boca—. Por un momento pensé que se trataría de aquel mayordomo prepotente pero eres tú.

La expresión de Hannah no cambió en absoluto y en sus manos aun había dos pares más de afiladas dagas.

—No te acerques—advirtió con aquel tono suave y lánguido—. De lo contrario no me quedará más remedio que eliminarte.

—No digas tonterías—refutó indignado señalándola con su guadaña—. Además, ¿qué rayos significa esto? ¿Por qué tú y ese niño están con vida?

Hannah no respondió. Grell perdió rápidamente la paciencia.

—¡Qué mujer tan desagradable!

—Sí, tienes razón—le concedió con voz grave Alois—. Pero… eso es algo que solamente yo puedo decir—compuso una sonrisa y caminó hasta quedar a una distancia prudente de él, bajo la atenta mirada de la morena—. Francamente no veo el caso de armar un alboroto. Tenías curiosidad, ¿no? Como puedes ver hay un demonio involucrado. Eso debería darte una idea de lo que sucedió.

—Cierto—Grell fijó la vista en los pálidos ojos azules del rubio. No era la mirada torva que le dedicó aquella vez en el carruaje—. Pero aún me intriga el motivo por el que sigues con vida. Esa mujer debió devorar tu alma hace mucho tiempo.

—A veces suceden cosas extrañas—expresó Alois endulzando la voz. Grell elevó una ceja sintiéndose perdido—. Verás, incluso los demonios tienen puntos débiles. Sólo hay que saber buscarlos.

La frase no tuvo sentido para Sutcliff, no entendía de qué modo aquel mocoso hubiese convencido a ese demonio femenino a conseguirlo un cuerpo idéntico y dicho sea de paso, no pagarle con su alma. Simple y llanamente el niñato le estaba tomando el pelo.

—Déjame mostrarte. —dijo guiñando un ojo para luego dirigirse a la de piel canela. Ella lo miró levemente sorprendida y antes de formular cualquier cuestionamiento, las manos de Alois se cerraron sobre los enormes pechos de Anafeloz. Grell abrió los ojos como platos mientras la veía temblar—¿Ves? —dijo el rubio haciéndola soltar un gritito—Parece increíble pero así es como son las cosas. Hannah resultó ser una maldita zorra sentimental, lo cual es en verdad beneficioso. Así que, heme aquí.

—Da… Da-Danna-sama… ah…

Todo se había vuelto bizarro. En un principio creyó que sus ojos le engañaban, pero no fue así. Si bien no fue lo "imposible", ¿acaso creer lo que estaba observando era la respuesta verdadera? La reencarnación, por más inverosímil que fuera, era más sensato que esto. Es decir, ¿él estaba vivo porque ella le había tomado cariño? No, mejor dicho, ¿por qué él la había seducido? A Grell todo eso le hacía mucho ruido en la cabeza. No concedía que realmente fuese cierto toda esa escena. Al menos no hasta que Hannah le sugirió –entre culposos gemidos- imaginarse a Sebastian como el mismo Alois.

Mágicamente todo cobró sentido para Sutcliff.

—¡Ahhh~! ¡Sebas-chan! —sintió la piel erizársele—¡Si lo pones de ese modo no me queda duda! ¡El ardiente poder del amor puede cambiarlo absolutamente todo!

Alois le sonrió forzadamente, liberando a una ruborizada Hannah.

—Me da gusto que lo comprendas al fin.

—La pasión de una mujer no conoce los obstáculos, sin embargo… ¡¿Lo habría hecho yo por Sebas-chan?! —hizo un exagerado ademán al cielo y luego se llevó la mano libre al rostro—O~, ¡¿quizás mi corazón de doncella habría elegido a mi querido Will?¡

Para cuando terminó de preguntarse por quién se decidiría, Hannah y Alois no se veían por ninguna parte.

.

.

.

Fin.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:** Me dan ganas de reírme, porque no tengo ni una jodida idea de por qué rayos hice este fic y cómo fue que le hice esta trama, ni mucho menos por qué le dejé ese final. Supongo que la cafeína me pegó muy fuerte y siendo de madrugada mis neuronas chocaron unas con otras. Pero si me lo imagino como un doujin, me resulta gracioso. Ya saben, cuando uno se imagina las cosas siempre resultan bastante divertidas en la mente de uno, pero al verter la idea en Word… bueno, lo único que se cruza por la cabeza es –como dijo mi querida Li-chan- es: "¿pero qué mierda tan aburrida es esto?".

Como sea, si a alguien le gusta me hará muy feliz. Buenas noches-madrugadas.


End file.
